Beauty of the dead
by LiaraRaziela
Summary: Some poems I wrote resembling Corpse bride therefore show it up here. Read if you want to be lost in world of poetry...
1. Dead for years

Haven't uploaded many stories for a long time. This might be a collection of poems I make. Absorbing environmental elements of Corpse bride. More like a song this, bold print shows who sings the verses.

---------------------------------------------------

**Dead for years**

**-The Dead-  
**Dead for years  
End of tears  
Here comes here comes  
The true love prince

The night now dawns  
With a crawl  
Here comes here comes  
The true love prince

Enter our world and you will see  
All the happiness that will be  
Must we remain dead for years?  
With impaled hearts of spears

Twinkling twinkling little eyes  
Filled with tyrannous like cries  
In them you will find true love  
That will free your dove

**-Me-**

Dead for years  
End of tears  
Here comes here comes  
My true love prince

The moonlight casts its beauty gleam  
I have foreseen his every dream  
I slip my hand into his caring grasp  
Wonder will this moment last

Soft hands that gently stroke me  
Eyes that flush with sympathy  
Feel the breeze of his breathing  
I linger in thoughts of tiring

When he comes happiness cheers  
In his leave sadness sneers  
If I cry with pain he returns  
In breeze of moment with a turn

**-The prince-**

The night now dawns  
With a crawl  
Here comes here comes  
Your true love prince

I am the mysterious prince who hides  
Awaits his beloved to surprise  
Be not afraid I am your own  
I will not harm but cease your groan

The jealous moon that envies you  
The stars that praise you for true  
Tears ruin your grave beauty  
That I have cared with sincerity

Bewildering eyes that seeks me  
Whenever I hide you foresee  
I will shed your every tear  
If pain grieves you I will sear

**-All at once-**

Dead for years  
End of tears  
Here comes here comes  
The dawn of glint

**Witche**s** -**We shall return again  
To sing without tears to rain

The night now fades  
Into the light of bays  
Here comes here comes  
The dawn of glint

**By **

**Labonya**

------------------------------------

Pls R&R. And more next time. If anyone bothers to review then I'll carry on if not there's a stop after chap2.


	2. Forgotten bride

These are the poetic but rather touching emotions of how our corpse bride may feel, but this is something i wrote myself alone of how i feel but thinking as saying that would be selfish i put it under the category of corpse bride. Any poem in this fanfiction are all written by me alone my true feelings forced to put under cast for someone. Enjoy. Also a song again.

---------------------------------------------------

Forgotten Bride  
How lonely am I  
In the void of grief and despair  
Infinite tears in my eye

By the pain I bear  
On one hand lies a rose  
On another prickling thorns  
To me death once had to propose  
Embracing with cries of mourns

Wounds of mine will not heal  
In them blood will freeze in vain  
The aching bruises I cannot seal  
Such lament cry sung in pain

I am the forgotten bride  
Once murdered by fire foreseen  
Betrothed to the pain of life  
Cared by an entity not unseen

When I see the glint of spark  
In one's eyes beam so bright  
To a journey I would embark  
Where the sun can't throw its light

But who will accept me  
I have no jewel or so wealth  
Whom will I see for thee  
To examine my absent health

Even now I am beautiful  
No greed, not selfish nor deceit  
But has my love been unfaithful  
The sordid sins and deep conceit

Have they been thought by mistake  
Or misread by my mind  
Must this bond stand at stake?  
Even if I be good and kind

Dark eyes of mine that bleed  
With tears that will not cease  
How can I say what I need  
Lay helpless I, in beauty that crease

Whenever I catch glimpse of light  
I hide away to try avoid  
For no one to see my sight  
Or upon my sorrows to deride

I am the forgotten bride  
Once murdered by fire foreseen  
Betrothed to the pain of life  
Cared by an entity not unseen

By  
Labonya  
------------------------------------  
Pls R&R, as again. Thanks for taking your own time to read the work of an irrelevant walking corpse on this land of ignorance.


	3. My fallen self

Thank you to that one reviewer. This next one shows some displays of our corpse's bride's lonely feeling and her relentless waiting for that one true love.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My fallen self

Lies in the grave of dead  
Shatters in the void of darkness  
How many tears may I shed  
In grief and loneliness

Sitting amidst a forest  
Waiting for your arrival  
In the necropolis of the coldest  
Where the night is crucial

Lifeless as a corpse  
With a beauty of death  
In the rain of drops  
Washes away the scars of wraith

I shatter like pieces of mirror  
When you always leave  
Martyred by the terror  
My pieces that cease

I have seen the trinity dreams  
Where misery lies  
I have been through the obscurity screams  
Where insanity cries

Underneath this fragile skin  
Flows the river of roses  
Through the pain I have been  
With blooded bruises

By Labonya  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
I mite tke a lng time on de nxt 1, bsy in skul assngmnts b8 pls do R&R rolls eys .


	4. A corpse's love

A corpse's love…

Buried for so many years  
There was no peace but tears  
Only misery and only grief  
In the absence of mischief

Darkness had turned so cruel  
Only would think a fool  
The dead had frozen but not time  
Ask one who might incline

Allow these tears to flow back  
Deep inside me without a clack  
Let them stab into this heart alike  
Thorns to bleed it without strike

One may think my selfish deed  
Brings me to a sense to heed  
When no longer can I bear to say  
Feeling pain and dismay

For a moment when time froze  
Along these wounds pain strode  
By the living I am misunderstood  
Lay hopeless the way I could

One says corpses can never love  
Who bares such emotions to serve?  
Depressed and tormented by memories  
Those remain as unforgettable miseries

Undying for a greater eternity  
In endless years of maternity  
There lies love and hope  
For someone unlike I to cope

**By Labonya**


	5. Whispers of the night

What happens when a lonely corpse sings the words that come out of her heart for her beloved whilst her so known husband (Victor) has made en excuse to go seek his parents when he truly intended to run away? How might she feel...

Whispers of the night

Sometimes in the dark when I sit alone  
Feeling cold within my freeform  
Only this misery of mine to bemoan  
Sensing the arrival of a great rainstorm

The serenity of the darkening night  
Calms me to a silence that creeps  
I feel not the cowardly shivering fright  
Inside the innocence that still sleeps

Mark my words if the night not true  
A time to cry tears of pity remorse  
When to dream of great fantasy that due  
Long since past to prevent such course

Many find sleep, some just wonder  
Staring into the depths of darkest shadows  
Always to misread them in such blunder  
That the patience of dawn narrows

The living think of the night satisfying  
But the dead know it well as quietude  
The feel of the gloominess gratifying  
The misery inside easily protrude

In the calm silence you may heed  
The murmuring voices of nonentity  
Listen to them by heart to succeed  
If wish to know the means of anxiety

You may feel your heart stolen  
And cry as its absence perturbs you  
Into the tranquillity that had fallen  
I may find you relief that would ensue

The writings on the sky bed clearly read  
That you and I are together a light  
Even the mysterious voices had said  
The same as the whispers of the night

----------------- so what ya think guys should I write more? Pls R&R they alwys make me want to write more, cyao till next time----


	6. Your absence

Your absence…

I want to run away from this prison  
To where you lie, near a lake  
My heart swoons, soul dies  
Like thousand times without you

How many eons are we apart?  
To be so parallel  
Why is nature so persistent?  
In keeping us separate

You gave me life, an identity  
Made me breathe  
You kissed this dead corpse  
To make me come back

We're bonded inexorably  
Our gap full of emotions  
Souls shattering as they meet  
Tears unite as we die

In death, I know you're there  
To save me, to resurrect me  
Why has fate been so cruel?  
When our love has survived

Keep me with you…


	7. Emily's Autumn

Greetings of Autumn

At last, autumn has come with peace  
Pain and misery receded in ease  
Oh, how the years have gone by in await  
Now he'll come to gain my heart without bait  
Oh goddess of nature let time pass  
Though all knows he will surpass

Earliest of dawn, at mist of clean lake  
Water will mirror sun and sky awake  
Flowers shall bloom yet fall apart  
A voice will whisper and utter "sweetheart"  
Even the coldest of souls will faint  
At how he is so sweet and a divine saint

Birds will sing and butterflies dance  
Angels will stand and greet us in trance  
Like being wed forever at a garden of stone  
As the prince comes to gift a moonstone  
There was once when he was a ghost  
Yet he remains but alive almost

Fairies of elements shall come to tease  
Their joyous thrills unwilling to cease  
Gentle strokes of heaven come thee  
Jewels of nature to beautify and ready me  
Darkness to become these void eyes  
Drape of glooms to shape my thighs

And cover this wrack of flesh like a bride  
For only one prince who for _her_ had belied  
But now he will return before the blink of sunrise  
To make me his and smile into distant skies  
Golden leaves shall fall upon us to form heaven  
If wish may burry us beneath the warmth given

Like flames of irate fire to reflect sunlight  
Happiness shall flourish in great delight  
To be known as a corpse is such deep hurt  
Even to see others laugh and ourselves depart  
Night will draw close and we'll be sleepless  
Laughing and crying upon reality, ever so helpless


End file.
